Pokemon Adventures Haunted house
by purple-san
Summary: half of the dex holders are teenagers who are searching for some fun on Halloween night. The other half are teenagers who were cursed and are now forced to scare people away from the haunted house, or find true love! What'll happen when paths cross? Contains: specialshipping, oldrivalshipping, mangaquestshipping, soulsilvershipping, franticshipping and commonershipping!
1. Chapter 1

**Yaaaaay New story! Thank you for clicking on this story! I hope you'll like it!**

**Okay I'll tell you who are monsters and what kind of monster they are and then I can get started yaaaay!**

**Red-Human**

**Green (male)-Human**

**Blue (female)-Cat demon**

**Yellow-Werewolf**

**Gold-Human**

**Silver-Ghost**

**Crystal-Witch**

**Lyra-Human**

**Ruby-Human**

**Sapphire-Vampire**

**Diamond-Human**

**Platinum-Willow the wisp**

Red ran towards his friends; Green, Gold, Lyra, Ruby and Diamond. 'hey guys!' he yelled and stood next to Green, who sighed annoyed of his loudness . 'So what are you going to do tonight Red? It's Halloween after all!' Lyra asked. 'Huh…oh yeah!' Red said and grabbed a flyer from his bag. 'I found this and I thought it would be fun for all of us to go there together!' He said grinning.

'A haunted house?' Ruby asked. Red nodded. 'That's so childish…' Green said. 'No it's not Green we're going! it seems like fun!' Lyra said. 'Sigh…if you all want it so badly geez…' Green said annoyed. He didn't want to go, but he had to if he didn't want an hour long speech from Lyra about that friends should spend more time together. So he didn't really have a choice.

'Okay meet you tonight at 7 then!' Red said and everyone nodded and started talking.

This would be a long, scary night…

_Haunted house, 7 o'clock…_

Red looked up at the house. It was huge and probably had a lot of rooms. 'Lets go inside!' Red said and opened the door.

The others quietly followed him.

Blue was sitting on the roof with her cat ears and tail popped out. It had been several years now ever since the curse was laid on her and her friends.

It was pretty easy actually…

They went to the haunted house as well after school. They thought it would be fun…but what they didn't know was that if you're still inside at 12 o'clock, you will be cursed…

Their costumes became real and they couldn't go outside the house. An invisible force kept them inside. There are 2 ways to lift the curse, the first one is scaring away a thousand people and the second one is getting a kiss from true love. Like that was ever going to happen.

The house was visited by very few people, and only on Halloween night. And who would ever fall in love with a monster? The only hope for them to ever leave this place was to scare away people on Halloween. They had all the time…since they wouldn't age as long as they'd be here…

Red was walking through the hallway. He just HAD to get lost and loose sight of his friends…

Yellow was walking slowly and nervous through the hallway. She knew she had to scare people away, but to be honest she was scared of humans herself! When she hadn't been cursed yet she was already really shy and when she got cursed she thought she was scary and wouldn't want to show her face in front of anyone…

Red saw someone standing in the hall, but it wasn't any of his friends. 'Hey! Are you from another school?' He said smiling. Yellow shocked up and froze. Was someone…talking to her…?

She slowly turned around, still in shock. 'Uh…I uhm…I…Uhm…' She stuttered, not knowing what to say. Red smiled at her. Okay, maybe she didn't have to be scared of this boy, he seemed nice.

'Well I'm Red' He said and smiled at her. 'I-I'm Yellow' she said.

'So from which school are you?' Red asked curious. 'Ah…well uh…from Sycamory High…' She said, still feeling nervous. That was the school she went to before she got cursed. Red looked puzzled. 'Uhm…wasn't that school closed 10 years ago because of a group of students missing?' Red asked confused.

Yellow panicked. 'Oh did I say Sycamory High? I-I meant uh…uhm…' She started. Red seemed a little sad. '…You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…just wanted to be nice…' He said and turned around.

'Ah…no please wait!' Yellow said and grabbed his arm. It had been many years ago she last touched a human, so it made her blush. 'I…I'm just really shy a-and…I…I didn't know what to say…I…I didn't want to be mean…' She said, tears welling up in her eyes. This boy was so nice to her and she was ruining it.

'I understand. I guess it's difficult when you're shy. Don't worry about it.' He said and smiled. Yellow smiled back and blushed. Maybe she started liking this boy…maybe he would be her true love? Nah…

_Love at first sight only appears in fairy tales right? _

_But then again…curses were to…_

_Maybe this could still be a happy ending…_

**Yaaaaaaay! Did you like the first chapter? I definitely liked to write it! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG Sorry for such a late update! This is the latest I have EVER update a story! My mind is all like: 'did people loose trust in me?' or 'would people still read this after such a long time?' I feel so guiltyyyyyyyyyy I've been kind of very busy lately and I really had **no** idea how to continue this story…okay I sort of had an idea but I wasn't in "Pokemon-mood" so it would suck. Also I have bad grades so I probably need to go to a lower class-thingy or whatever you call it… Oh well maybe I have more time then…I hope. Anyway, I kinda got myself in writing mood…somehow…and I FINALLY have vacation…So please enjoy and I'm really sorry!**

'Hey uhm…maybe we can explore the house…together?' Red asked and blushed a little. This girl was so cute and nice. Maybe he started liking her…no…love at first sight only existed in fairytales…right?

'Oh I completely forgot to introduce myself! I'm Red' He said with a goofy smile. Yellow chuckled. 'I'm Yellow. And I'd love to explore it together with you Red' Yellow said and smiled. Red smiled too.

'Let's go then' Red said smiling and grabbed her hand in a reflex. Yellow blushed like mad, but actually didn't mind at all. No…not at all.

After a bit of walking and talking, they really seemed to have things in common. Red looked at yellow while waking. She was so cute and nice…wait…did he start…liking her? One thing was for sure; He would definitely try to keep contact with her after tonight.

Yellow thought about how nice Red was. Maybe, just maybe, love at first sight did exist…would this be her chance to find happiness…

And a way out of this curse?

'Yellooooooooooooooooow!' A voice yelled and was quickly coming closer. 'Sorry mister sir or whatever I just have to lend her for a feeeeew seconds!' Blue said and before any of them could respond she pulled Yellow with her.

They stood around a corner so Red couldn't hear or see them. 'W-why did you need me Blue?' Yellow asked. Blue giggled. 'You're going to finally be freed from the curse tonight!' Blue said happily. 'W-what?!' Yellow exclaimed.

Blue sighed. 'Don't you see it? He likes you. And you like him back! It's your chance on getting out!' Blue said happily and overexcited. Although on the inside she was a bit jealous that she couldn't escape as well.

Yellow fumbled with her dress. 'I-I d-don't k-know…' she stuttered. Blue grinned and pushed her back to Red. Yellow didn't expect it at all end let out a surprising yelp.

Red was waiting for her while he saw her "fall" and caught her quickly so she wouldn't hit the ground. Yellow started blushing like mad. 'T-t-thank y-you R-Red…' she said. Red blushed too and quickly put her on her feet. 'L-Let's go explore the house…' he said. Yellow nodded and hugged his arm, still blushing. Red blushed but didn't mind and started walking.

Once they arrived at an old music room Yellow got the chills. 'I-I wonder what happened to the owners of the house…' Yellow said. Red nodded and walked to an old piano. 'Yeah…me too'. Yellow knew exactly what would happen if he touched the piano. It would start playing by itself. Blue had made a trap of it to scare more people. But of course that would ruin the mood…at least that's what she thought.

Red reached out his hand to touch the piano. 'Red don't!' Yellow exclaimed and ran towards him to stop him from touching the piano.

What happened then was a nasty surprise for her. The curtains were open and the moonlight was shining through it. Now usually this wouldn't be such a problem, but with a full moon and her being a werewolf…that would **really **scare Red of and ruin her chance of ever leaving.

Yellow felt her body tingling and panicked. Red noticed. 'Are you okay Yellow? You seem rather pale…' 'I-I'm fine I-I just uh…I just…' Yellow tried to say, she tried to find an excuse, but her legs were becoming weak already. She fell on the ground and curled up as a ball. 'Please…don't look…' She said as she changed into a wolf.

Red was shocked. All he could do was stare at her. Before him was not the cute and sweet girl anymore, but a majestic wolf that looked rather impressive. No, Red wasn't scared, he was impressed. 'Y-Yellow?' He asked. He wasn't sure if she could hear him.

Yellow whined and looked at him. 'I-I'm sorry…I-I'll go now…' Yellow said and started walking.

'Wait.' Red said.

Yellow looked at him. '…How? I mean…how can you…' red tried to bring something out. Yellow seemed so sad and he wanted to help her. '…It's a curse. The people here are all cursed. We went here on Halloween night just like you guys…but…we didn't know this place was cursed. If you're still here at midnight your costume will become real and you will be locked here…unless you scare away a thousand people…or get a kiss from true love. I've been here for years... it's practically impossible.' She said, finally being able to tell somebody.

All Red could do was stare. Of course he believed her, she was the living proof of it all.

'Yellow turned around again, but before she could walk away, Red hugged her. Yellow was shocked. How could he not find this all scary?

'I don't know if I'm your true love, but I want to at least try and save you' He said before softly kissing her. It was quite difficult since she was still a wolf, but just pecking her nose would be good right?

Yellow couldn't believe it. He was kissing her! Well…sort of.

When red parted, he smiled soft. Yellow's heart fluttered. Then she started glowing. She slowly changed back to her normal self, but that was not all of it. Her wolf ears fell off. They had changed back into the fake ones they once were. All Yellow could do was stare with a goofy smile on her face. Red hugged her tight. Yellow hugged back and had tears of happiness rolling down her face.

'let's go before it's midnight.' Red said.

And then reality hit her. Her friends were still here. She was the only one able to leave this place.

'I…can't leave yet…my friends…' Yellow tried to say.

'Well then let's get started finding them a good relationship. We only have until midnight after all.' Red said with a grin.

**When I started writing my head felt so painful of the stupidity…it felt as if my writing skills had dropped to zero again…but as I went further I had the feeling I was getting into it again…anyway…I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone! Okay, I'm back and I'm going to try and update more often again now. I'm like…into writing mood and I really want to finish this story. If I get inspiration for another story after this, maybe I'll write it. But my first priority is this story right now. I'm going to TRY and finish it this vacation, because I don't want to disappoint anyone. After that I'll see, but if I don't have inspiration by then I won't leave fanfiction! I will probably upload a one-shot now and then. Whether it's from Kuroshitsuji or Pokemon! I must keep writing! XD**

Silver looked around his room. He was lonely. Not because he was the only boy from the monsters, but because he just didn't interact with others. He often scared people. Not like that was a bad thing here in this haunted house…

Not that he had anything to return to after he would escape from here.

He heard some creaking and walked towards the source. A girl with a white hat and a red ribbon was walking through the hall. She didn't exactly look scared though.

Time to change that.

Silver sneaked up to her and blew some air in her neck. The girl turned around. '…I swear it's chilly here.' She said and turned around again. Silver floated in front of her. He was a ghost after all.

'Woah! Cool! Can you teach me that?' The girl exclaimed. Silver was dumbfounded. 'Oh tell me your name! I'm Lyra!' she said. Silver looked at her. She was the first one to not be scared of him. Usually he would only have to float in front of someone to scare them away, but this girl didn't even realize it should have been scary.

Maybe he didn't mind it though…she was cute.

'Silver' he said. 'Hi Silver.' She said with a smile. All Silver did was stare at her.

'Soooooo…what are you doing here? Are you here to explore the house too?' Lyra asked. Silver nodded. 'Not much of a talker, eh? Well…doesn't matter. You're cute' Lyra said while grinning. Silver's face became red in embarrassment.

'Hey Lyra who are you talking to?' a voice said. The voice belonged to a boy.

'Oh this is Silver.' Lyra said with a smile. 'Uh…who are you talking about?' the boy said with a confused look. 'You aren't making up imaginary friends, are you?' he said with a cheeky grin. 'UUUGH GOLD!' Lyra said while she hit him on the head.

Silver was still standing where he stood. He just made himself invisible. He didn't like interaction with people. And hey, maybe this was a chance to scare them?

'Let's keep going Lyra. I want to see if there's a lady I have to protect. Girls like it when you act heroic.' He said with a grin and pulled her with him by her arm. 'I'm a girl too y'know.' She said annoyed. 'yeah but you're different. You're not a girly-girl. I mean, you hang out with guys, act like a dude…stuff like that.' He said. Lyra became angry and hit him on the head again.

'Okay okay I get it ohw ohw sorry geez!' Gold said and ran away, protecting himself from other attacks. Lyra sighed and sat against a wall.

'…He seems like a moron.' Silver said and appeared again. '…yeah…yeah he is. I understand why you disappeared from him' She said and chuckled. Silver nodded.

'Hey uhm…you're not **really** here to explore the house are you? I mean…' She started, not really wanting to insult him. Silver sighed. 'Well…I was dragged along by y friends a few years ago…but…ever since the curse…I'm locked.' He said. Lyra looked questioning. He sighed again and explained. He explained everything. About the curse, the consequences and the cure.

Lyra looked at him dumbfounded. 'I…I don't know what to say…' Lyra was shocked. Silver turned around. 'just forget you ever met me and don't worry about it. It's not your responsibility to get me ou-' Silver started, but was interrupted when Lyra kissed him. His eyes widened. What was she trying to do?! Was she trying to lift the curse?!

Lyra parted and looked at him. 'I…I thought maybe…' Lyra started. Silver stared at her and felt his body tingling. Slowly he felt himself being put on the ground. He couldn't float anymore.

Could it really be the curse was lifted?

Lyra smiled at him. 'So does that mean we're a couple now?' she asked.

Silver blushed and nodded. Lyra hugged him happily.

Yeah, maybe it was worth escaping from this place after all.

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay I got it done! I'm so happy! Oh btw, I forgot to say which race pearl was in the first chapter. He's a human as well and I already have a fun idea for him, Dia and Platinum. Hope you liked this chapter and hope to see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Another update and this tiiime~ FRANTICSHIPPING~ Hooray~**

Ruby looked around in the room he was in. It was a designing room, so he was immediately lured towards it. In the end perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to go in after all, because the door closed and now he was locked.

When he heard a muffled sound come from the closet he jumped up. 'W-who's there?' Ruby asked. He didn't like the idea someone was watching him. A girl's voice answered him. 'Who are YOU?' she said. 'I'm Ruby…' he said. 'Well I'm Sapphire and ya should leave this goddamn room ya hear?' 'I'd like to but the door is locked…' Ruby answered. A deep sigh came from the closet.

'Then you **unlock **it' Sapphire said. Ruby facepalmed. 'If I **could **I would've done that a long time ago.' He answered. Another sigh came from the closet 'then you kick it open or somethin' you're a dude ain't ya?' Sapphire said annoyed. 'Yes but do you think I can-' he started his sentence, but couldn't finish it. 'Maybe you're just a prissy boy. Why else would ya be in this room anyway?' She said. Ruby got annoyed and walked towards the door.

He tried to open it, but failed. '…Why are you in the closet anyway?' He felt stupid about the fact he didn't ask it earlier. He however, was too late to ask already. Sapphire was standing behind him, ready to bite his neck. But there was something that kept her from doing it when he turned around and looked into her eyes. 'What's…wrong…' He said, but got carried away by her pretty eyes. 'I…uh…do I…do I know you?' he asked. 'You are…that boy…' she whispered.

They kept staring at each other for a long time. 'How…did…YOU get here?' 'I could ask you the same question.' Sapphire asked. 'Wait are those teeth real?!' Ruby exclaimed. 'Yeah they are dumbass. I'm cursed.' Sapphire said annoyed. 'wha…how…?' He asked.

'it's simple. If ya don't leave this place before midnight ya can't get outta here anymore except if ya scare away a thousand people. …..Or…or a kiss from true love but c'mon that ain't gonna happen.

Ruby just stared at her.

'Quit starin' at me like that ya idiot!' She said with a flushed face. It's not like she liked him or something.

When they were little they played together. Then Sapphire got attacked and Ruby protected her. It was the same old story Sapphire could remember. (I haven't read the Ruby and Sapphire arc yet so sorry for no details or if I get something wrong; the story is altered so they both recognize each other okay?)

After such a traumatizing thing, they had both changed. Who wouldn't? However…for some reason Sapphire still felt something. She couldn't quite place it, but she thought Ruby was kind of cute. Wait. What?

'AAAAAGH PRISSY BOY!'She said and hit him on the head. Ruby didn't understand why she did that, since he had said nothing. Was she thinking of something?

That was when it hit him. 'You like me.' He said. 'Wha- Of course not!' Sapphire exclaimed. Ruby looked into her eyes and slowly came closer. 'What do ya think you're doi- mph!' She yelled, before Ruby kissed her. Sapphire's eyes went wide. Okay she had to admit he was kind of cool saving her like that when they were little…and the fact he was the exact opposite of her could mean something right?

Did opposites really attract? Won't be long before they find out…

Ruby parted with a flushed face. 'WHY DID YOU JUST KISS ME?!' Sapphire exclaimed. 'I didn't.' Ruby said. Sapphire wanted to hit him, acting as if he had forgotten! But before she could do that she felt her body glowing.

After the light faded she couldn't believe it. She wasn't a monster anymore! Could that really mean…Ruby was her true love?

'Let's go search for the others.' Ruby said. 'Wait but what about the kiss?!' Sapphire yelled.

'What kiss?' Ruby asked.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!'Sapphire yelled and started chasing him.

Ruby let out a small chuckle. He'd "remember"…when he wanted it.

**UUUUUUGH This was so difficult to write! I needed to write about a flashback I hardly know anything of *pout* sigh I still hope you enjoyed though I altered it a bit to fit the story. Franticshipping is my favorite shipping, so sorry if you like it too and I completely messed up! Gomenasaiiiiii *cries in emo corner* **


	5. Chapter 5

**So uuuuuuhm…Hi everyone…*ashamed of myself* I didn't ever finish this story did I? Well…sorry about that…I don't have a big reason for that and I'm not going to lie to you guys. But I still hope you will enjoy the continuation of this story! I got a review which I unfortunately cannot respond to because it was a guest account, but I hope that person reads this. Thank you for encouraging me for writing this story again! I actually started enjoying reading my past work and I am in a writing mood again. So, thank you very much and I hope you all will like this new chapter. It took a while to arrive after all! Also many many thanks to the people who have read, commented and enjoyed my stories. I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Green sighed. He was sitting in an empty room. The curtains were closed and the light was on. He wondered for how long though. He was sure somebody messed with this house to make it extra creepy, so he was waiting for something to happen. He just wanted to go home.

When he heard the door open, he looked to see who it was. A girl from around his age was standing there, dressed up as a cat. Her long brown hair fell on her shoulders and she looked at him with her big cat-like eyes. Did she use special lenses or something from a cosplay store? Geez people took Halloween way to serious.

'Hey' the girl said. 'Hey' Green said, not noticing the smirk on her face. 'Watcha doing~?' she asked. 'Nothing much.' Green responded. The girl chuckled and walked towards him. 'Not much fun eh? You remind me of one of my friends. Not talkative and terrible at socializing. Maybe I could help?' she said with a wink. 'I'm Blue by the way.'

Green shivered when she winked. Was she flirting with him? 'Get lost stupid cat woman' he said with a sigh and stood up. 'Won't you pleeeeease explore the house with me?' she asked with her most innocent eyes. Green sighed. This obnoxious woman wasn't going to give up until he gave in.

'Fine.' He said and walked outside. He looked over his shoulder to see if she followed. Blue hid her grin behind her sleeve and walked after him. She hugged his arm and started walking.

'You haven't told me your name' Blue said. 'Green' Green answered short. Blue giggled. 'Nice to meet you, Green.' She said.

Something about this woman seemed appealing. She was…different. Green shrugged it off. What the hell was he thinking?

Blue let go of Green's arm and walked into a room. The red curtains were closed and the room was almost completely dark. Green sneezed. There was way too much dust in here. 'I don't remember this room…' Blue whispered. 'You've been here before?' Green asked. 'Huh? Oh…yeah…last year…as well…' she said. Memories started to flow into her mind. Memories of a group of happy friends that turned into monsters simply because of one silly Halloween party…

'Hey…what are you thinking about?' Green asked and walked towards her. '…It's nothing.' She said and shrugged it off. A feeling of guilt was eating her away inside. SHE was the one to organize the party after all.

'I know this house inside out, but I've never been in this room.' She said. It was true; she'd been here for so long that she knew everything exactly. This room scared her a bit though. She couldn't remember it being here.

Suddenly she saw a white figure in the window. When she turned to look at it though, it disappeared.

'Green did you just see that?' she asked. She was sure it wasn't one of her friends. 'See what?'

'Never mind…let's get out of here now.' She said and pulled him outside. She could swear she heard sobbing, but she tried to ignore it.

When she started walking, she pulled Green with her. She didn't see the floor sticking up a bit at a certain point though and fell forward. Green, who she was still holding, fell with her. He could barely catch himself before falling on top of her.

Blue could swear she saw a slight blush on his face and smirked slightly. If this guy liked her, she could at least try to get her freedom back right? If it didn't work she could still always scare him out.

Green wanted to get up, but before he could, Blue wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Green's eyes widened. Why would she kiss him? She barely even knew him!

When the cat ears fell off though, she knew. He was her true love. She was lucky to have kissed him…

They parted and Green jumped up almost immediately. 'What the hell did you do that for?' he asked. Blue smiled. 'I'm free now…finally…thank you, Green. Will you be my boyfriend now?' she asked and chuckled. 'WHAT THE HELL?'

'You see, it was a curse that kept me here. But your kiss saved me! A kiss of true love. We're meant to be~' she said in a flirting way. Green sighed. 'Whatever…' he said and walked towards the door. He didn't really believe in love at first sight, neither did he believe in curses. There was something about this woman though. He sighed and shrugged it off. She wasn't like other girls, completely fangirling about him or trying to get his attention. She didn't have to TRY and get it, she already got his attention.

'Let's go, obnoxious woman. I'm going to find the others.' He said and started searching. Blue pouted, but inside she was smiling. He hadn't rejected her. He may be a cold bastard, but he was very interesting.

While Blue walked after Green, thinking about her next tricks, the white figure looked at them from a distant without them knowing it…

'_I'm so lonely…don't leave me all alone again…nee-chan…'_ it whispered.

**Wow that went faster than I expected XD I actually enjoyed writing this chapter…I hope you liked it! I think I might finish this story…I don't know how long it will take, but now at least I know it isn't completely lost :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I decided to finish this story after all, since it's only a few chapters left and I don't have anything better to do anyway :p School is going way easier than last year (since I'm doing it over again…), I have good grades, more friends and I feel a lot more relaxed. So I think it's time for me to stop wasting my free time and start writing again. It might be a good way for me to practice on concentrating XD I have the ideas, just not the patience…soooo I'll do my best at this fic and I hope you'll like it!**

Diamond was walking through the hallway with Gold. They had sort of lost the others due to their lack of attention and now they had to find them again. Well, at least they stumbled into each other.

'Hey Dia, wanna make a bet?' Gold said with a smirk. Dia kept nibbling on his cookie. 'Okay.' Gold grinned when he saw a girl standing in the hallway. She was dressed in a witch costume and had her hair tied into two pigtails. Gold had to admit she was pretty cute.

'I bet I can get that girl to kiss me in one hour.' Gold said. 'What do I get when you can't?' Dia asked. 'Ack…I'll treat you to as much as you want' Gold said. He knew how much of an eater Diamond was, so this probably wasn't a good idea. But hey, he had to have trust in his flirting skills!

'Okay.' Dia said. A small smile appeared on his face. Gold walked towards the girl and tapped her shoulder. 'Hey cutie, I'm Gold and I was wondering-' he wanted to say, but before he could finish his sentence, the girl turned around with a scream and kicked him in the stomach. He was relieved it was ONLY his stomach, but it still hurt damn much.

'Oh my god I'm so sorry!' the girl said and kneeled down by Gold, who had fallen to his knees. Dia was looking at the scene from behind a wall, but soon he felt his attention get caught by something glowing, so he walked away.

'Let me help you…' the girl said and helped Gold up. She took him to a room and let him sit down on an old-styled couch. He was clutching his stomach for dear life. Damn that girl could kick hard.

After a while she came back with a cup. 'I'm Crystal.' She said as she handed him the cup. When he wanted to bring the cup to his mouth though, he yelped and quickly put it on the table. 'What's wrong?' Crystal asked. 'It's filled with dirt!' Gold exclaimed. He had completely forgotten his stomachache.

'Oh…I guess that's because this house is so old…shall I get you a new cup?' she asked. Gold shook his head, afraid of what might be in there the next time. 'okay…' she said. Gold could swear he heard disappointment in her voice. Did she want him to freak out or something?!

'So…are you here with friends too?' Gold asked. Crystal hesitated for a bit. 'Sort of…but…most of them already…left.' She said. She had heard about her friends finding true love and being able to escape, but she was scared to be all left alone when all of them would get out. Only her and…

'Eeeeeeeeeek!' Crystal suddenly exclaimed. Gold shot up from the couch. 'What is it now?!' he yelled, taken back by her reaction. Crystal's face was pale. 'G…G…Ghost…' she whispered. Gold sighed. 'Seriously, are you trying to scare me away from here or something…' Gold mumbled under his breath.

'Let's get out of here…' Crystal said and walked out. Gold sighed and followed.

'_Where are you? I can't see…don't leave me too…I'm lonely…I need a friend…so please don't go…nee-chan…nee-chan…' _A voice sounded softly. Gold could swear he heard it, but he shrugged it off. One paranoid girl was creepy enough.

They kept walking for a bit longer while talking, until Gold stood still. The past few minutes had been a drama. 'Okay listen up, you've been talking about this friggin' house for the past few minutes and it's creeping me out! First you act all scared but now you seem to enjoy it, so tell me what the crap's going on here…please?' Gold said. He didn't want to be mean, but this girl was so…weird. She didn't seem like just another plaything to flirt with. She actually seemed pretty smart and interesting, just a tad creepy.

Crystal sighed. 'You're the first person to ever ask…' she said. 'What are you talking about?' Gold asked. 'I've been here for three years.' Crystal said and looked him in the eyes. 'Woah what? You live here?' Gold asked. 'Erm…not quite…' she said.

Gold just stared at her, as a sign she should go on. 'This house is cursed…I didn't get out before midnight and well…now I'm stuck. I need to either scare away a thousand people, or get a kiss from true love. But nothing seems to work' she said.

'_Or you can always stay…' _A voice whispered. Crystal jumped up and let out a scream. She tried to hide in Gold's arms. Gold wanted to ask what the crap she was doing, but hey, she looked really cute this way and he made a chance of kissing her. Come to think of it, he didn't even know what he would win if he got a kiss…he shrugged it off and stroked Crystal's back.

'We can try the kiss out?' Gold asked. 'WOAH wait what I don't think that's really a g-' she wanted to say, but Gold planted his lips on hers. Her face flushed red, but she felt quite good... Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

When Gold parted, she noticed her body was glowing. Was the curse really being lifted?

'Woah awesome I won the bet!' Gold exclaimed.

'…what?' Crystal said annoyed. 'Uhhhhh…you didn't just hear that.' Gold said with an uneasy smile.

The curse may have been lifted, but true love or not, this guy was still an asshole. 'GOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLDDDDDD' She yelled and started chasing him. Gold ran for dear life as to not be kicked by the angry girl.

'Relax super serious gal I was just kidding!' Gold tried, but it was a bad idea.

True love or not, it's still a bad idea to take it lightly!

**I actually wrote this chapter pretty easy…wow I must be in a writing-mood! AMAZING I hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So my Wi-Fi died…In the miraculous moment I'm uploading this, I hope you will enjoy! Hey, at least being Wi-Fi-less means I will finish this story…as I'm boreeeeeeeeed. I really hope they will fix it soon . playing pokémon, drawing and writing fanfics is fine and all but it feels so lonely and isolated XD**

While Gold was occupied with flirting, Diamond saw something that distracted him and walked towards it. Gold could lie about the kiss, as Diamond hadn't seen it, but he didn't really care. The light was…alluring.

The little lights kept dancing trough the hallway. He didn't know where he would end up, but it couldn't be bad right?

Suddenly the figure of a girl could be seen. Diamond stood still and looked at her. Her face looked like that of a doll. The white dress covering her tiny frame fell down her sides as mist and her dark blue hair looked like the night sky.

He was mesmerized. The light was without a doubt coming from her, but how? The girl looked at him with her big eyes and whispered. 'Get out…'

Diamond stepped closer. Why did she want him to leave?

'Don't be scared…I'm Diamond. Would you like to be friends?' he asked. He figured walking around alone this house must be lonely. The girl's eyes went wide for just a second. 'Friends? I don't need friends.' She whispered.

Diamond did another step towards her. 'What's your name?'

The girl remained silent for a while until she answered his question. 'Platinum' she said. She didn't know WHY she had answered though. Usually she just made visitors lose their way, then they'd panic and she could easily scare them away. Why was this boy not startled in the slightest? Even if it was just because of the fact she was glowing like a light.

Diamond smiled. A slight blush appeared on the girl's cheeks. 'Why aren't you scared?' she asked. Diamond looked at her for a few seconds as is she just told him the moon was pink. 'Why would I be? Your costume is nice, but you look more like a moon princess than Willow the Wisp.' He said.

At this moment, Platinum was glad he couldn't see the blush forming on her face. He had just complimented her. The fact he actually recognized the legend she was dressed as also made it feel…special. He didn't think she was a ghost or anything of the sort.

She hadn't realized him coming closer, so when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her in a hug, it startled her. She didn't pull away though. Something about the hug was comforting.

She thought about it for a moment before she gently pressed her lips against his. Diamond's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. He didn't get why a girl, a _beautiful _girl to be exact, was kissing him, but he didn't dare pull away.

When they parted, the glowing from Platinum's body became less visible by the second. Platinum was surprised. Yes, she felt comfortable in the boy's arms, that was why she had kissed him in the first place, but to actually think fate was on her side this time was a surprise. This boy was her true love and he just lifted the curse.

'…Thank you.' Platinum said. Diamond looked at her with a confused expression.

Platinum giggled and explained. When she finished the story, Diamond blushed. He found his true love. He had lifted a curse. He had lifted a curse of a beautiful girl. Who just kissed him and was nice.

When they parted the hug though, Diamond was swept out of his thoughts. A little girl's ghost was standing behind Platinum. A teddy bear was pressed tightly against her chest.

'_Everybody is leaving me…nee-chan…you…no…EVRYONE is leaving me! Why…? Why why why why why why why?!' _The girl screamed while tears streamed down her face.

Platinum pulled Dia with her by his arm and ran towards the exit. The house started trembling as the girl's screaming could be heard through the entire house. Some other people were standing outside. Platinum suspected it were Diamond's friends. But…weren't that…Blue? Yellow? …Everyone was…outside?

As she and Diamond finally fell down on the grass outside the house while panting, the house started collapsing. Screams and cries from the girl could be heard.

'_Everyone's free now. Everyone! Everyone! Except ME!' _the girl yelled.

The group gathered together as a white mist covered the night sky.

Suddenly the girl was standing in front of the group.

'_I won't let you get away. I need a friend…I need all of you…to stay with me…' _she hissed.

Lyra stepped forward. 'I'll be your friend, so come and get me!' she said and started running. Silver was shocked. He had finally found his true love and now she was going to get herself killed! He wanted to run with her, but an invisible force kept the group on their place. He couldn't move an inch.

Lyra ran towards the graveyard that was close to the house. Before she invited her friends, she had done some research on the house. A family with two children lived there many years ago, but they were murdered. The youngest daughter, left blind because of her injuries, was kidnapped and never heard of again.

Lyra hoped they were buried at this graveyard, if not, she was screwed. She ran over the tiny paths with gravestones standing on the sides.

Suddenly the girl appeared in front of her.

'_Found ya…' _ she whispered.

Lyra fell back and closed her eyes in fear.

The horror never came though. She slowly opened one eye, only to see another ghost girl hugging the tiny lady. Tears were streaming over both girl's cheeks.

A man and woman slowly walked towards the two.

'_Thank you…' _The woman whispered as the reunited family disappeared.

Lyra wanted to lay down in relief, but she knew her friends, and her boyfriend for that matter, were worried about her. She got up and ran towards them. They were already coming towards her from the distance. Ever since the spell was lifted they made their way towards their friend.

Lyra fell into Silver's arms, who hugged her tightly.

Everyone smiled and held the hand of their loved ones as they knew everything was now over.

The blind girl, who had lost her way finally didn't have to curse humans to be her friends anymore and had found her family.

The cursed humans were no longer cursed and found a new and true love.

That being said, of course there were difficulties with schools. The cursed children had been missing for a long time, but with the help of their family and friends they managed it and lived happily.

They never went to a haunted house anymore and kept their eyes out for supernatural things though…perhaps…none of them would ever completely recover from this…

**And that is the end for this story! I feel like it took way longer than necessary, but I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it! I had to keep myself from writing something like 'or at least they THOUGHT they were safe…' but I know I won't be writing a continuation or anything of the sort, so I decided not to torture you all XD I really hope you liked it and thank you very much for reading, following, putting it in your favorites and commenting! I love you guys 3 **


End file.
